This is Before not After
by Izzy566
Summary: Three years into her life at Dauntless, Tris has everything she wants a loving husband and planning on children. The only thing is that all she wants to do is have that happy ending for the freedom she has, but life has other plans. Can Tris find the ending she wants and Change dauntless for the better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
>I dreamed this up in school and I decided to post it, to be basic i think there will be a sequel to this if i want to write or people read it.<br>1: My true dauntless story  
>2: My perfect dauntless life 14<strong>

**Initiates**  
><strong>Cleo- Erudite<strong>  
><strong>Georgie-Candor<strong>  
><strong>Kira-Eruite <strong>  
><strong>Alex-Amity<strong>  
><strong>James- Candor<strong>  
><strong>Lucy-Erudite <strong>  
><strong>Katy-Abnegation <strong>  
><strong>Dan-Candor<strong>  
><strong>Luke-Erudite<strong>  
><strong>Jack-Erudite<strong>  
><strong>Ellen-Candor<strong>  
><strong>Xia-Amity<strong>  
><strong>Hunter-Candor<strong>  
><strong>Kyle-Erudite<strong>

**TRIS POV.**

I was waiting at the bottom of the net with Tobias, I have been in Dauntless for three years now and I love every moment. Rubbing small circles on my medium baby bump the first initiate drops, it was a wave of blue fell into the net. Tobias held her out and put her on the floor.  
>"Whats your name?" I ask " Choose wisely, you only have one choose"<br>you could see her thinking on a new name, then you saw her choose one.  
>"My name is Cleo, after the Egyptian-"<br>"Not here for the History lesson."I say then Tobias makes the announcement " Cleo, First Jumper" His voice booming through the room.

Cheers erupted as another jumped this time it was black and white, this is going to be a long initiation.

At the end of the jumping ceremony of sorts we ended up with five candors, six erudite, two Amity and my little sister Katherine who is obviously Abnegation.  
>I hate doing favouritizm but Katy did do her initiation last year with me and ranked first but after finding out she was too young we sent her back to Her original faction but kept her as a member.<br>"Initiates, listen up. Dauntless born go with Uriah and Chris. Transfers stay put."  
>that leaves us twelve, eleven as Katy is trainning in my place why i get to six months, because at the moment i am four months and initiation is like two months now, thanks to Eric trying to find divergents... Again does he ever quite, then i want to find the gender next month i hope its a boy then i want the youngest to me a girl so she has someone to protect her against people like Peter and Eric.<p>

"I'm four and this is Six" Tobias or Four now say  
>"What kind of names are numbers. my Tutor always said Dauntless was crazy, but he did say his sister was here. Beatrice Prior, you know her number guys" And Erudite says smirking.<br>"Yeah I know her, now whats the message and I will tell her" I say Four trying not to laugh.  
>"He said to deliver it personally"<br>Does this girl ever quite.  
>"She's pregnant and is incapable on talking to strangers. Every follow"<br>We walk around the compound to all the places that we show them every year that they need to know about, i can not stop thinking that, that girl Georgie has a crush on Four after the way she is looking at his backside.

"Now tour over nothing happened so DINNER" I scream, i am fucking starving Pregnancy is a hungry business.  
>We lead the initiates to their table and we sit close to them but not too close, our group follow in our plan on over hearing and thats what we do, listen eat and talk.<p>

"OMG, Kira, did you see Four he is so H.O.T HOT. I wonder what is name is and if it is a sexy as he his." Cleo says.  
>"For god sake Cleo, did you not see a ring on his finger. He is FUCKING married, i have overheard that his wife is pregnant with a little boy and a new fertilized egg, and that he Married a Stiff that is a dauntless prodigy." Kira says.<p>

I walk over to the table. " You know your stuff, Kira is it."  
>"Yeah, this is Cleo and Georgie." She points at the two girls.<br>I look at the boys at the end of the table " Oh i'm Alex, this is james, luke, jack, Dan, Kyle and Hunter."  
>OK so i know most of my initiates and I am going to kick ass, even though i have a baby in me.<p>

Four called all the initiates from their seats and lead them to the dorms.  
>Walking in it all came back, the pain and happiness, i ran my hand over one of the bunk beds. 'Tris and Chris' was engraved on the side boards, i smile at this a forever memory of the Dauntless Prodigy and her faithful friend.<br>On one my bunk was another engraving '4+6=10' what really annoyed me was the Cleo took that bed.  
>"GUY I GOT FOUR'S NAME ON MY BED... with another number" She shouts happily, but not the end.<br>"That other number is my wife now shush." Fours says leaving the room, soon i follow.  
>He puts a hand on my bump and smiles, he kisses me on the lips his hand on the back of my neck. When we reach our apartment, the door was open wide I knew i locked the door as Christina remind me this morning.<br>We pulled out out guns and created in, when we looked into out kitchen and living room ,after switching on a dim light, two grey sets of cloths where sitting on my sofa and one set of blue.  
>"So it's true. My baby sister is pregnant." A cold voice rang out.<br>"And you had to do it with her Tobias." Another voice said in the darkness  
>"Just be glad your mother was Dauntless" My dad's voice said last.<br>I fully switched on the light to see my dad and brother on the sofa with Marcus on the arm of Tobias's arm chair.  
>I grabbed my brother and dad from the chair and pulled them outside then pushed Marcus out of my door.<br>"Good night" I slammed the door in their faces.

(Time skip next morning)

I woke up in Tobias's, his hands resting on the bump. I look at the clock and it read's 5:55, I crept out of Tobias arms had a shower and changed in to a white freedom vintage butterfly print t-shirt with a long black cardigan with a lace back then a pair of over bump black jeans. On my feet i put on a pair of Vans.  
>I woke up Tobias up and waited for him in the living room for him.<br>When he came out of our room, we made random conversation walking to the dorms.  
>"What about Jayson Luke Eaton" I say " If its a boy"<br>"Yeah, i like it. I know you want a boy first then a girl last." He say  
>I nod and open the door to the initiates.<br>"Wake UP DAMASSES TRAINING STARTS NOW, BREAKFAST IS IN 5 MINS" Four shouts and we leave them be.

Oh training will be fun now

**A/N**  
><strong>Hey, please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hey guys, just to say that I do have another story running at the same time as this so I will try and update as soon as I can on both story's. If you have any baby names girl or boy please PM me them and after I will have a public vote on what name :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent but thank you Veronica Roth for writing this :)**

**Chapter two- Tobias/ Four POV**

I was waiting with Tris in the Training room after seeing the Initiates at Breakfast. My hand was on her baby bump, when Katy came in. "Katy please knock you could have been an iniate." I say, a little miffed. " I can to tell you that the Iniate have dicided to have the day off." She says smirking " So Uriah had the idea of dropping goo balloons on their sorry heads". At this time I thought it was a great plan as we are not here for our health and Tris is definitely not here for her health. "ok, goo them and see how long they can last in Dauntless with that atatued of doing shit." Tris laughed and so did Katy."I can see how you two are related. One laughs the other joins in.". Together we went to Uriah and Shauna's Place as well as Zeke as you can doing nothing with out the both of them, filled up balloons in diffrent types of goo and walked to the mess Hal.

Just like Katy said they were chatting away, not caring that it was 9:50 and training started two hours ago. Katy and Tris walked up to the children-douse that's how they are behaving, I would expect this from my unborn child or Children (future reference) to act.

I watched as Uriah got some of the dauntless born initiates to help as they crept along the side wall. I was tempted to to laugh as he has been walking ninja movies with Tris for a month when I have been at work - she is on part-time instead of full time. Uriah let the first three balloon drop on Cleo, then on Georgie and Ellen. Their screams echoed through the room. Six and Katy who was walking by went into a laughing fit as the whole group minus them and balloon bomber where covered in goo and canned beans. "Never be late for training again, or it will be worse than that and the leaders will be involved.' Six yells and for a second I was scared of her, note to self... Never piss off Tris when she is Pregnant.

The Transfers walked to training with me in front, and Tris and Katy making sure they do not escape. As we passed out old Initiates you could hear them laugh or whispering what tears there were for being late. The training room was all set up for fighting, as stupid Eric changed the router it was Fighting first for three weeks then gun and Knives for two weeks then last mental for three weeks. Two months of Initiation, it has changed the whole faction system except Abnegation's as theirs is straightforward.

I told Six to sit down as she was getting back ache from carrying our child. I assigned each person to a bag and showed them some basic punches and kicks to start with. Cleo was falling, as she was giving out lazy punches and kicks, Georgie was crying because she broke a nail, Ellen was kicking ass, Alex as firing punched and high kicks across the bag backing it sway dangerously- strange for an Amity. James and Lucy where basically trying to out do the other, in my opinion. Good training idea, Katy was being Katy and doing complex kicks and punches and using her elbows and knees. Xia, Hunter and Kyle where practicing them in slow mo then quickening them up in bags. For Dan, Luke and Jack I have no idea what they were doing. The double doors opened to Jennie Mathews and Eric marching in with Max who had a look on his face saying ' Sorry Four, Tris Eric is being a Kissing Bitch again.'

**Tris POV**

I saw the woman that locked me up. I saw the man that almost cut me out of Dauntless. I saw our Leader looking pissed. " Tris, How Pregnancy doing you?" Mathews asked " I really do not think I don't really is wise for you to be training when you four moths along. Funny isn't it. Four moths along and your husband is called four".  
>"Not very funny" I say "INITIATES CARRY ON "<br>She walked towards me "If you find any divergents give them to me" She say  
>i stayed silent, until she walked away with her smerf cronies it only left, Four, me, Max and the Initiates<br>"Don't give the Divergents to her, if you do you loose your child, i will loose my Daughter." Max says thinking i would do it.  
>"Max, why would I. If i told her I would be taken away my mum would be my sister would be. She would kill my family, and my friends so no Max i will not tell her and I was shocked that you would even thought i would tell her" I act hurt.<br>Max smiles and hugs me then turns to the initiates " If you ever tell people i am a kind person I will kick you out " He winks after before leaving.

The Initiates stifle a laugh but carry on training.  
>When we break for lunch everyone leaves but Tobias, he came over to me and kissed me on the lips.<br>"Do you think that our children will ever have that initiate trainer relationship?" He asked  
>"Most definitely they wouldn't be Eatons if they didn't. I bet one of them will have a strange nickname and our Daughter if we have one, every Choosing ceremony and on special occasions will go up on that stage and sing. I do not know why, its just a feeling she will." I say smiling.<br>We walked hand in hand to the café where we saw the initiates laughing and daring others to do stupid things.  
>This is where i want my children to grow up in this dauntless not the one when i joined the hiding the fighting. This is a place i can call home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
>Hey, chapter three is here I do have a Harry Potter Torchwood cross on the go at the same time so i might not update regularly :)<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, but thank you to Veronica Roth for writing it :)

Katy POV

Cleo was pushing my buttons, i walk up to the Mixed rankings, I noticed i was First as normal this is my second run Max is only letting me do this because I was 15 when i first did it.  
>A boy came up next to me and looked at the board.<br>"She's Pretty good, Katy. She's been first for over a month." He say  
>"Thanks" I say.<br>"She's you?" he asks " Aren't you Six's sister. I thought you did initiation last year. The youngest to pass dauntless."  
>I smiles " yep, that's me in the flesh. The name is Katy Prior. The one, the only"<br>"I'm Ty"  
>" What is it with Dauntless and short names" He laughs at this. "I am starving are you coming"<br>I nod my head and together we walk to the café and see something shocking. My sister was being held by Janine Mathews favorite that just happened to be Caleb. Four was fighting off the guards shouting that she was Pregnant, i put my hand on Ty's shoulder and ran in to help.  
>I went through the back, i knew the only thing to stop it was to distract them, i beckoned my friend Fey and Dani cause they can play drums and Guitar.<br>Are we set up we sent a very laughed mosquito alarm through the hall, then started to play. We have been practicing the ultimate cord for weeks, its the only tune that Erudites serums do not work on and we have about ten song like it, we gathered some of the Dauntless Band and told them the song and the sheet music  
>Fey gave us a starting beat before Dani started in then like Fey and Dani they had to show off before i sang<br>(A/N My demons by Starset Skip this if you want to)

Mayday! Mayday!  
>The ship is slowly sinking<br>They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
>They're all around me,<br>Circling like vultures  
>They wanna break me and wash away my colors<br>Wash away my colors

Take me high and I'll sing  
>Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)<br>We are one in the same  
>Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)<br>Save me if I become  
>My demons<p>

I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
>It takes control and drags me into nowhere<br>I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
>I know you're watching,<br>I can feel you out there

Take me high and I'll sing  
>Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)<br>We are one in the same  
>Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)<br>Save me if I become  
>My demons<p>

Take me over the walls below  
>Fly forever<br>Don't let me go  
>I need a savior to heal my pain<br>When I become my worst enemy  
>The enemy<p>

Take me high and I'll sing  
>Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)<br>We are one in the same  
>Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)<br>Save me if I become  
>My demons<p>

The Erudite let go off Tris looking extremely confused before Caleb hugged me and Tris. The whole of Dauntless came up to us and lifted us on their shoulders chanting our names.  
>I go to the Shopping quarter of the Compound, and smile as the shop woman. She hands me over my cloths that i brought before i was let loose in Abnegation, I changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a strap back zip up crop top ,a leather tight fit biker jacket and a pair of stiletto healed boots.<br>After this i walk over to Tori, who pierced my belly-button, my ear lope and on at the top of both ears, then the Hair dressers, I had my hair streaked in Electric blue and put in a waterfall plate.  
>I walked back into the café and eat my lunch, feeling more free then ever.<p>

After the longer Lunch because of the Erudite thing Tris lead us back in the training room to finish off, but this time like promised I would help Chris with the Dauntless Borns. I jump on Chris's shoulders as she squeals and gives me a piggy back to the training room.  
>"Unlike your lot, theses are Bitches"She passes me a glass of White wine as we wait for the Dauntless born.<br>About Five minutes later they all ran in, when they see me some of the girls have that look on them like predators.  
>"GUYS. This is Katy, she took Initiation last year Aged 15, she is helping me train you lot after earning her place back ranking first and staying there since she got back. Any Questions" Chris Asked.<br>I spot Ty in the crowd and his friends running their eyes over my body.  
>"BACK TO FIGHT TRAINING. I KNOW I REALLY AM NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING. JUST DO IT." Chris yelled.<br>All the boys took of their shirts and walked to a bag and started to punch, the girls smirked and walked in packs to other bags crying when they broke a nail.  
>"IF YOU ARE SCREAMING OF A BROKE NAIL, LEAVE NOW. DAUNTLESS FIGHT THROUGH ANYTHING, SO PRINCESSES GET TO IT OT THERE'S THE DOOR" I Yell, some people stare at me like I am insane others take the treat to heart and picked up the pace.<br>"I bet you can not fight in those bad boys of shoes" A girl says.  
>Half the people in this room stare at her in shock, the door opens to see Max, Four, Tris and the Transfers.<br>"Dauntless born, we are making the Transfers train her because our Pregnant trainer has has allergic reaction to the dust and this is one of the cleanest training room. And Amber, no one can beat Katy in a fight when she was 15 at a bar drunk and fighting a sober man."  
>"Then she can prove it" Amber says.<br>"Ok."

I walk in the centre ring, i see my sister nod and Amber joins me. This is going to be fun.

**TY POV**

I watch Katy walk in to the centre ring, still in Stilettos, Amber looks scared but it's her fault.  
>They circled each other, until Amber made the first move by kicking her in the stomach, Kat caught her foot and flipped her back.<br>"My stomach and ears are off limits as i have just had them re-pierced" Kat says.  
>She turns around facing us, a smirk on her face, Amber take her shoulder but Katy takes her arm and dudo flips her on the floor and hold her down.<br>"Never. Never say what you just did."  
>She stood up and walked to the crowed around her.<br>"EVERYONE BACK TO THE BAGS" Chris yelled and that is what

We all, started to kick on the bags as well as the transfers, but i could not stop but look at Katy.  
>I think i am falling for her, even though I have Just met her.<p>

**A/N  
>Please review, if you have any baby names for Tris please tell me then i will have a vote on the most popular name :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey my beautiful readers, still waitting on baby names for Tris and Tobias's child(ren). I am wriiting part of this on my phone so it might be a little odd with the spelling as it does not have spell check.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but thank you Veronica for Rocking the world with FOURTRIS.**

**Tris POV**

Our Initiates have been through two weeks of fight training, my baby bum has grown a midgy amount, I was really exited about that, in a few week I get to know the Gender. Even Tobias is existed for that, I sit on a comfortable chair in the new training rooms, because I have had a silly allergic reaction to the dust. I know I was taken down my DUSTz it still hurts. I watched as Katy took down Amber, she is a good fighter my sister, but ever as good as me because I kicked Max's ass (by accident) we had yet to agree on the pairing so I said I would wait here for Tobias until we went home. The doors opens and four walks in. I stand up and waddle over to him, turning off the lights and closing the door behind me as we walk to our appartment.

When we got to our floor, Cleo was standing outside our door calling for my husband. "can we help you Cleo." I say in my instructor voice, as best as I could in this situation. She looks at me, then at Tobias's arm around my waist, "It's nothing Six, just you know Katy Prior she is falling g for a dauntless born and is Trainning them. Why?" I think she is a bitch when she asked these questions. "yes I know her, she is sister's to a doubtless Prodigy and passed Initiation aged 15." I say proud that she was my sister . Cleo looms away and walks back to the doorms. Tobias opens the door, letting me go in first. I get myself cumpy on the sofa with a blanket Tobias had just made two hot chocolates with Marshmallows and air cream before getting th chalk board andbwritting the pairs up for the next week of fights.

That night, I climbed in to bed earlier, and dreamed a dreamless sleep untill dawn. ( Time skip that morning in Katy POV)

**Katy** Pov

I woke up on Chris's sofa with a blue pillow and a black fluffy blanket under my head and over my body. Today I was getting my own Apartment and a job as a trainer and a child minder for any one who needs me. I love kids they make me laugh and mum always said I had away with them.

I changed in to a mid-thigh skater dress with knee high socks and mid-lower-leg black boots with a 4 inch heal decorated with Chains. Around my waist I put on a thick belt and the same jacket as _yesterday._ With my hair, I put it in a side plate and a thick head band.

I **took** my shoulder bag from the hooks and walked to Max's. It was the only set of offices that looked over the pit. I knocked on the door, waitting for him to let me in. "Entet" his voice rang out from the other side of the door. I pushed the door open, to see Ty and Amber already here. I looked at Ty, he looked like he just got up and in a hurry, his brown eyes looking at me. "Miss Prior, here are you keys and your first person is whoever asked for you, but I will still pay you a good amount of credits as its not your fault if no one needs a baby sitter but Tris might. soon" I laugh at this, my sister and babysitters as not been a good one " Could you stay her for five minutes until I get something cleared up. Amber says you had a fight with her yesterday in stelleto heals" he says. " Not my fault, she said I was still in the initiaion sector, she never listen to the rumours of my family so it's her fault. And I know they are both your children" I say looking at Amber, Ty and Max. He looked at Amber and laughed " I told you never get in a fight with a Prior or and Eaton you never win. You three can go now." I took my keys of the table and turn to the door.

I walked out of the room and down the corridors to the messy hall, I felt a hand in my shoulder, turning to see those Brown eyes I have come to love so much. " Would Milday. Like to go have breakfast with me" his Britsh ascent making me smile. I looped my arm with his "I would love to" at this we walked in to the Mess hall hand in hand just caring about each other.

**Tobias POV.**

Me and Tris waited for the Initiates, one by one they all came in looking happy until they saw who they where fighting.

**Cleo vs Kyle **

**Georgie vs Hunter. **

**Kira vs Xia. **

**Alex vs Ellen. **

**James vs Jack**

**Lucy vs Luke**

**Dan vs **

Dan got off easy because Katy went to help train Fauntless born with Chris. The fights began and the strongest stood out.

Kyle knocked out Cleo in one clean punch to the jaw, strange never usually knocks someone out so Tris circles him took out Georgie because she was moaning about her nails again, so Tris circles his name. Kira made Xia conceed after having a bitch fight that in my defence was berry and Ellen had a draw as they kept going for four minutes. James won after kicking in the one place no one guard. Then Little Lucy won by being quicker than Luke.

We broke up for Lunch and told then to have the Afternoon off, because after all tonight was capture the flag. Tris would be Pissed as she can not play this year. Better not tell her, I do not k ow what could be better in life, I had a wife and a chikd(ren) in the way, life could not get any better.

In the Mess hall, Tris picked out her favourite dinner a burger with bacon and cheese with fries and dauntless cake. Uriah says that will be our children's favourite meal of she eats it every time she is Pregnant which is funny as Uriah's mum was obsessed with Dauntless cake and saying the word pansycake when we was pregnant with him. That's what Zeke says anyway, but at the moment. It was me, Tris and our friends who actually Mae it to dinner on time. One family I didn't mind having

**A/N I have written this whole thing on my phone whitch is really hard as the key pad is so small. I need baby name's almost time for Tris to Find the Gender.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
>Baby Gender in this Chapter :)<strong>

Disclaimer: i do not own Divergent but thank you to Veronica Roth for writting this :)

**Tris POV**

I woke up that morning with a smile, today i would find the out the gender of our baby, so i got a few hours off training.  
>Getting out of Tobias's Grasps, i have a quick shower and but on a pair of black jeans and a baggy top.<br>I sat on my sofa and sipped on my tea that i had made before hand. I felt someone put there arms around me and I look in to his beautiful blue eyes.  
>"You ready." He asks.<br>I nod and neck my tea, i here Tobias Laugh and open the door. When we are out of the Apartment we here running in the pit.  
>We would run but i can't so i waddle fastly, the pit was full of different faction members with bags of clothing. I spot my parents and Caleb with katy, tap four's shoulder and nods, he picks me up and walked me to them.<br>When my mum see's me she smiles.  
>"Do you know yet" She asks<br>"no but i will at 13;00 TODAY" I say a huge smile on my face.  
>I look at my dad and Caleb stare at my Tummy.<br>"When where you going to tell you Beatrice" My dad says, i cringe at my name.  
>"I did, i sent a letter to you months back. mum seems to have got it"<br>I felt Tobias's Arm around my waits.  
>"So, I am going to me a uncle," Caleb says and i nods, " Mum and dad are getting old then" I try not to laugh but when dad hits him over the head with a smile on his face i loose it falling back in to Tobias.<br>" Why is everyone here?" Tobias asks.  
>"Erudite have been sending people to attack Abnegation, I never really left Abnegation" Caleb says.<br>he has been a Spy for three years.  
>We lead them to the Café where wee see Uriah arguing with Marcus over our table. I walk over to them putting my hand on my hip and everyone stepping away from the table shouting ' your dead'. I tap im on his shoulder, and i come face to face with the man the beat my husband.<br>"Your in my seat" I say  
>"It does not have your name on it." he say.<br>"yeah it does stand up and look" So he does and see's Prior-Eaton on my seat.  
>He points at me then he realizes, his eyes fall on Tobias then on me.<br>"Ok then." And he walks off.  
>As we sit down Max goes up to the stage.<p>

"As every Dauntless KNows on friday's we have a Faction Party. Good news to everyone because being me i have go Time and dauntless to play here as they are all in Dauntless obviously."  
>I see my sister walk on with Ty, Fey, Dani and Alex( Dauntless born) I smile and whistle.<br>"Will Eaton has a reason to me happy. To those who do not know. Mrs Eaton is katy prior's Older sister and By that i think every one knows not to mess with either of them"

I picked out a muffin and Bacon, then looked at my friends and smiles I ate the muffin from the bottom up them the bacon. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Cleo.  
>"Four is mine, not your or its" She snarled and walked off. I hate Initiates some days.<br>I walk to the training room to see our on Rankings.

**Kyle vs Kira**

**Georgie vs Cleo**

**Xia vs Ellen  
><strong>

**Alex vs Jack**

**James vs Lucy**

**Hunter vs Dan  
><strong>

**Luke vs**

When the initiates came in and looked at the board some of them where shocked others where upset well to bad, First up was Kyle and Kira.  
>They stepped into the centre ring, you knew it was going to end badly, Kira made the first move throwing a punch to face, but he caught her fist and threw her back, and jabbed her in the neck the dudo flipped her on the floor using his forearm to keep her down.<br>I circle Kyles name.

Georgie and Cleo kept circling Each other till i screamed at them, Cleo Hit a lazy punch to Georgie's gut, and Georgie just slapped her round the face. This turned out to be a really Bitch fight and one that they where both taken down so no one won.

Alex and James did a proper kill or be killed fight, the whole thing went on about five minutes before Alex took james down my kneeing him in the one place the sun does not shine.

Hunter and Dan keep blocking each other until Dan twists his foot around Hunters leg and tripping him up then keeping him down thats one way of taking down your enemy.

" GO HAVE LUNCH, AND TRAINING IS CANCELLED AS IT IS END OFF STAGE HAVE FUN NOW GO." Four shouts and they scurry off.  
>He walks over to me ans smiles " Ready to find out what we got".<br>I nod and jump up from my seat, we practically run to the infirmary. Martha smiled and pointed to room 10, wow thanks Doc.  
>We wait until a Doctor comes to us and smiled.<br>"Ley back Tris and role your shirt up"  
>I do what i am told and he puts on this cold gloopy stuff and it was freezing, he used the ultrasound machine and we looked at our baby, the small head and body and tiny legs.<br>"Congratulations Its a Boy." I smiles. I always Wanted a boy first.  
>I took a towel and rub the stuff off and roll my shirt back down.<br>We get told to leave and we walk to max's office and knock on the door.  
>"Enter" his voice boomed.<br>As we came in he smiled, " I wondered when you two would be here. let me guess a new apartment with four rooms. a kitchen, living room, bathroom and utility room"  
>"That's about right" i laugh.<br>He slides over a set of keys and we smiled " Its by all your friends i made sure of that. I have gave you more credits to buy furniture and baby stuff."  
>We thank him and leave the office.<br>We look at the numbers L3 r: 678. YEY, Chris and Will are at l3 R679 and Uriah and Shuna are at l3 r:675, I love max, But not as much as i loved Toby and our baby.

As we came up to our Apartment and Unlocked the door we walk into the home i have always wanted. There is enough space for three kids and us, a utility room a bathroom and kitchen.  
>We find a furnisher catalog and we smile as it has a sticky note ' FOURTRIS, new furni buy the best. Chrissy &amp; co.'<p>

(PAGE BREAK)

We picked out a babylon king sized bed, with Pastel lilac and Black bedspread and scatter cushions. We where going to paint one of the walls a pastel lilac for pictures and the rest black, and over the bed have 'fear God Alone' over the bed.  
>The Wardrobe and bedside table table in dark oak.<p>

We had a light coloured kitchen, with a rounded worktop that split the livingroom off with kitchen, the worktops where white and the oven was stainless steel.

For the living room we had a black corner sofa, a glass coffee table and a flat screen t.v on the wall. the floor would be wooden. One of the walls would be painted with the city scape and the others a cream colour.

for the Utility room that we would use as an office, we chose a dark wood corner desk with two cumfy leather chairs. as it was over looking the Amity Orchards with not a fence insight we would have the windows changed and white blinds. There will be a floor to ceiling cupboard.

For the three childrens rooms, we kept two of them white and a dark wood floor, and one a dark pastel blue walls with a shadow print of our symbol. There would be a dark wood cot and blue blankets and toys and lights.

After ordering everything, even paint and fitters we head back to our old Apartment for a good night sleep.

**A/N  
>Describing the new apartment took forever because i could not find the picture i wanted.<br>Please review i still need baby boy names.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am writting this on my phone so some word Will not make sence. The only boys name I have are. Thanks to Livfour**

**1. Wyatt 2. Benjamin. 3. Ivan. The names I have came up are. **

**1. Zech 2. Ryder. 3. Blake**

**Chapter 6**

**Tobias pov**

I woke up that morning looking around our old room, I got up and took a shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tight top. Tris was having a boy like she always wanted, and a baby girl as the youngest.

Today we were starting knives and guns in training but fist we were cutting in the morning new rule from Eric, and this year I could not throw knives at her head, so I picked out one dauntless born and a trainer. I knelt down besides Tris and put my hand on her bump and kissed her lips and the bump. " I love you and you, but we have to train." I say as her blue grey eyes look into mine. I help her up, and kiss her as I walk to make to drinks. When she walks out, she was wearing a flowing top and leggings with a pair for flats. Her hair was in a braid over her shoulder. She took the drink in her take out cup, took my hand as I picked up my cup and walked to the dorms. I take my metal cup of the side and bash it agenstbwith pipes, groans where heard through the dorms.

" Sleeping here" Cleo moans

" five minutes a few tears you can go back to sleep" I say walked to the chalk board by the steps, " training is canciled until after lunch for this. New rules sorry we got to follow em until Eric leaves." I flip it round and the fist set of tears fall.

**1. Kyle**

**2. Hunter**

**5. Kira**

**6. Xia**

**7. Ellen**

**8. Luke**

**9. Jack**

**10. Lucy**

**11. Dan**

**12. Cleo**

**13. Georgie**

Cleo and Georgie ran out the room crying, we only had to cut if two from here as dauntless born we have about 19 so they cut out a few.

In the mess hall there was a joint leader board that had dauntless born and transfers together, but I was not really paying attention I did three years ago, because I wanted to check on how my Six was conning on.

Tris picked the same as before and sat next to Chris who was really excited about the new apartment and baby. She told Tris after breakfast yo go up to the Apartment for something and told me to come too. So after we had finished eating and said bye to Katy who was with Ty a dauntless born.

As we got to our Apartment and opened the door, all our friends that where not and breakfast was standing there in white overalls with a can of paint. Tris smiles, I Thu k it was because we where not decorating.

As we was painting the walls their colours and layed the wooden floor boards, we dropped with the amount of work done, just before 10:30, we had been painting for hours we did start at 7:59. The door bell went off with the delivery of the furniture. The kitchen department fitted the kitched, the sofa was put in the right place and so was the arm chair and lights with other thing. In our room, the bed was put together and made, the dark wood furniture was put in on the right spots thanks to Chris, the bathroom was fitted and the office was wired up.

What suprised Tris the most, half of dauntless came to us helpping with our baby's room giving us small things like bed spreads, toys jumpsuits. It was perfect our home was perfect. I could not ask for anything eles.

Around lunch time, we had to leave because some of us where stuck in a training room for the next four hours. It had just occurred to me that this was Tris's last week training as she was six months pregnant and she could not the metal stage as it could stress her out.

For lunch we got a small Chinese and shared it between us, at the end I knew the iniates both dauntless and not where plotting something. Tris, Chris and myself walked to the trainning rooms when Amber, Tyler and Katy came up to us and took us to the same place.

All the lights where off and it was getting stranger by the moment, when the lights came on, there was a banner with the word ' Congratulations, It's a boy' in blue. Tris had tears in her eyes murtering " Stupid Hormones" we laughed and so did she.

**Tris POV **

Oh, I didn't know how to take this, congratulations on going on maternity leave, or because it was a baby boy or they wanted a party.

Cleo and Georgie where no where to be seen, Max kicked them out before lunch. I took Four's hand and walked down the steps to the party, like I guessed Zeke and Uriah where in the middle of it all... As normal.

Ellen and Xia came up to me and gave me a box covered in blue paper with a small bow, I hug them both and put it next to my bag. This year's Initiates are really nice, but hard working. By the end of it the whole of Dauntless where here, even Max with his wife.

Before it ended, they got Katy to sing for us, knowing my sister it would be the song mum sang to me ever night, it was what her mum sang to her

**( Olivia Holt - nothing gonna stop me now)**

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come  
>I'm burning brighter than the sun<br>You put up walls but I can break 'em, break 'em

Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
>Don't care what the haters say<br>They don't scare me, I'm not shakin', shakin'

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
>Go and cross it off your list<p>

I just wanna scream out loud  
>Nothing's gonna stop me now<br>I'm never coming off this cloud  
>So move over, move over, move over<br>You don't wanna mess with me  
>I know who I'm meant to be<br>Never gonna slow me down  
>Nothing's gonna stop me<br>Nothing's gonna stop me now  
>Nothing's gonna stop me now<br>Nothing's gonna stop me now

I'm moving faster than you think  
>You might miss me if you blink<br>Every day I'm getting stronger, stronger

But I was born to break the rules  
>So that's just what I'm gonna do<p>

I just wanna scream out loud  
>Nothing's gonna stop me now<br>I'm never coming off this cloud  
>So move over, move over, move over<br>You don't wanna mess with me  
>I know who I'm meant to be<br>Never gonna slow me down  
>Nothing's gonna stop me<br>Nothing's gonna stop me now

And if you think I'm gonna quit  
>Just go and cross it off your list<p>

Hey, look out world 'cause here I come  
>I'm burning brighter than the sun<p>

I just wanna scream out loud  
>Nothing's gonna stop me now<br>I'm never coming off this cloud  
>So move over, move over, move over<br>You don't wanna mess with me  
>I know who I meant to be<br>Never gonna slow me down  
>Nothing's gonna stop me<br>Nothing's gonna stop me now  
>Nothing's gonna stop me now<br>Nothing's gonna stop me now  
>Nothing's gonna stop me now<br>Nothing's gonna stop me now

The memories from that and countless other song, make my heart ache and I do hope that my children do not leave dauntless, they will probably be Divergent say me and Tobias are. I just hope that the world has changed since then

**A/N**

**Please vote on a boy's name, and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my readers of 'My true Dauntless Story.' Here are the names to start voting on.  
><strong>

**Wyatt**

**Benjamin**

**Ivan**

**Zech**

**Ryder**

**Blake**

**Thomas**

**Carlos**

**Kyle.**

**Please vote your favourite name, I need to of them and a vote for girls names is starting now, please let me know on any girls names or should I us chaelyn as I love using it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N  
>The only two names voted on are Wyatt and Benjimin.<br>This vote is only going on until the Saturday 11th October 2014. you can give my names for boys and girl :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DIVERGENT, but thank you to Veronica Roth for creating FOURTIS.**  
><strong>Please tell me if you want a sequel on this, like the story of the three Eaton Children.<strong>

**1,129 views on this, thank you so much for reading this story, please reviwe on anything.**

Chapter 7  
>Katy POV.<p>

After singing that song for Tris, I went home and went to sleep, The dream I had was A) disterbing B) Deprissing.

_Tris was laying there in her own blood a bullet wound in her chest, Tobias was crying his head bowed. My brother Caleb was muttering ' It was sopose to be me' tears rolling his face. Chris had her hand on Tobias's shoulder.  
>"She's Gone Four. We have to Tell Katy, if she lived through the war agensts Abrogation." Chris says tears in her eyes.<em>

_In the next scene was me and Ty a little older with three children that looked like Tris and Four then two others that looked like me and Ty. There was two girls and three boys, all dressed in dauntless black. Ty came over to me and help me face in his hands, he kissed me on the forehead then my nose then my lips. __" Thank you for choosing me" he says smiling that smile I love so much. In the background there was five having noises._

After waking up, wet blotches on my pillow like I have been crying, I get up and change into a skater skirt, flats and a shoulder bag, I leave my hair flowing round my shoulders as I walked out of my apartment.

In the hall, Tris nd Four were talking about baby names I over heared Kyle, Benjamin and Wyatt. I like Kyle Eaton, it has a ring to it. I sat down next to Will and Chris who waved me over. The dauntless born where throwing food into each other's mouths, that's good practice for today's training.

When I walked into the training room, Chris has the whole place ready for throwing knives,four is joining us as Tris is on Leave. The iniates walk in, the transfers looking intimidated by the dauntless born... Well, too bad. " Initiates, Today we will be doing knives and Guns for a week, as the dauntless born know we were going to do capture the flag but Six is on Leave and its not the same with out her. So.. I am sorry. Eric has dicided to let you choose to fight one of us three. This does not include Six before you ask. Saying she is now eight month pregnant" (A/N I have changed it because I would like to end this story eventually) four says with his four mask up. He turns and looks at the Target, he picked up a knife he took a deep breathe and threw the knife when he exhaled he let go of the knife as it sailed to the middle of the Target.

"if we had more Trainers I would let, said trainer," he points at me" to show you a tutine with it, also know as how to fight with a knife. But no because some of you have no centre of gravity". He snaps his fingures and all the initiates find a station. I walked over to the raidio and play the song I sang on Tris and Fours Engagement Party, remembering the conversation with Four and Dad.

(song is Rude by Magic!)

Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
>And put on my best suit<br>Got in my car and raced like a jet  
>All the way to you<br>Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
>To ask you a question<br>'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'<p>

Why you gotta be so rude?  
>Don't you know I'm human too?<br>Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I'm gonna marry her anyway<p>

Marry that girl  
>Marry her anyway<br>Marry that girl  
>Yeah, no matter what you say<br>Marry that girl  
>And we'll be a family<br>Why you gotta be so  
>Rude<p>

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
>Can't live without her<br>Love me or hate me we will be boys  
>Standing at that altar<br>Or we will run away  
>To another galaxy, you know<br>You know she's in love with me  
>She will go anywhere I go<p>

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"<p>

Why you gotta be so rude?  
>Don't you know I'm human too?<br>Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I'm gonna marry her anyway<p>

Marry that girl  
>Marry her anyway<br>Marry that girl  
>No matter what you say<br>Marry that girl  
>And we'll be a family<br>Why you gotta be so  
>Rude<br>Rude

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br>You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!<p>

Why you gotta be so rude?  
>Don't you know I'm human too?<br>Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I'm gonna marry her anyway<p>

Marry that girl  
>Marry her anyway<br>Marry that girl  
>No matter what you say<br>Marry that girl  
>And we'll be a family<br>Why you gotta be so  
>Rude<br>Why you gotta be so  
>Rude<br>Why you gotta be so rude?

Four was on the floor laughing, Tris's voice echoed in the room for the control room speakers and Chris was hitting her head on a board between the stations. After this I just switched the radio on as they threw knives at a board.

As it came up to lunch time, when we planned on putting more pressure on them. " if you do not I hit the Target, you will have to stay behind and hop with the guns. That is optional as well" I say. You could see the sweet on their hands as they try and throw the metal knives. Aimee a dauntless born hit the Target first, we said she could go but she waited for Amber.

One by one every one hit the target, so most people went to lunch. The one person who stayed behind was Ty. I boxed the knives back and put them back on the top shelf of the cupboard. I looked behind me to see Ty ready to carry guns. I step on the step ladder and box by box we got all the guns down for the next part of this task. A few years ago this was only one day of a task now is a week.

When each station had a gun, we headed down to the mess Hall to get a muffin before the second part started. How fun, untrained people holding a weapon that is no longer on safety and could kill anyone if pointed some where it's not supposed to be then there out... Forever.

**A/N**

**I know know you have been waiting a long time for this bit homework has Benn the way and the fact my drama teacher is getting ready to show me the school lighting desk tommorow :)**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone everywhere. I have not for 1226 views on this, and it is like my highest ever. This chapter is in Christinas Pic as I have not do e her yet **

**Christina POV**

after lunch, me and Four guided them back to the Training room where Ty and Katy where sitting eating g lunch with Tris. They had a chocolate muffin with chrisos and a ham and cheese sandwich. When they saw us they stoped talking and Ty walked over to Amber some people slapping him on the back. I knew that they had a thing for each other it was so obvious I am shocked Max did not see it.

We told the initiates how to shoot the gun, then I told Katy to do a demonstration. She took the gun on her hand and lifted it up in balance with the Target, she inhaled then exhaled before firing. She fire multiple times before she stoped and smiled. " You know you Missed" a girl asked, I think her name is Jaclyn. " Go and take them out" her voice calmer than normal. Jay, went up to the target and wiggled the bullet out, only to gasp in shock. Katy, four, Tris and myself laughed as the iniates mouths where is something Luke shock and amazment. When we let them loose on the targets, I noticed that Katy stayed mere Ty's station as me and Four patrol the others.

A few hours later we was clocking up to diner, and just because we are 'Nice' we would let them go early. The actual reason was because Tris was Pregnant she had to get in before she got beaten to death. Not literally.

When we were in the mess hall and picked out our food like Per usual, this time we did not expect a mix of colours sitting waves of black. On our table was blue and grey I would have guessed as trios was from that faction. Max and Harrison where standing on the front of this stage. "Today we welcome our new rest change. This year visiting day is a lot longer but imitate training will carry on like power usual." Max says before handing over to Harrison. " Today we give you ever dauntless bed and expect a very dauntless cry. Tris Eaton is Pregnant with a... Baby boy". The whole hall went up in happiness from people and hope it was a girl by some girls. Tris's mother hugged her side on whilst Caleb was death glering Four.

Max made already Dauntless the band come up and play some random song that was like ani- nower days.

( Heart and Soul - Twin Atlantic)

I flick the switch on the generator  
>So I could turn you on<br>You better get to know your operator  
>Before you pick that tone<p>

You own the lock and the key  
>For the window to my soul<br>Yeah, that's the only thing you talk about  
>You gotta let me know<p>

Cause it must have been something  
>Out of control<br>Yeah, it must have been worth it  
>Cause I had nothing left to show<br>How you put my life in your hands

When you open up your heart and your soul  
>Take my love and never grow old, yeah<br>Open up your heart and your soul  
>Cause if you're looking for something to love<br>You've gotta let me know

I put the sun in an elevator  
>And took it to my home<br>I'm still living on a ladder  
>From the sky to the floor<p>

Don't look down  
>You got a long way to go<br>And if you wanna live  
>You better let the mind go<p>

Cause it must have been something  
>Out of control<br>Yeah, it must have been worth it  
>Cause I had nothing left to show<br>How you put my life in your hands

When you open up your heart and your soul  
>Take my love and never grow old, yeah<br>Open up your heart and your soul  
>Cause if you're looking for something to love<br>You've gotta let me know

I flick the switch on the generator  
>So I could turn you on<br>Yeah, that's the only thing you talk about  
>You gotta let me know<br>You gotta let me know

Open up your heart and your soul  
>Take my love and never grow old, yeah<br>Open up your heart and your soul  
>Cause if you're looking for something to love<br>You've gotta let me know

Open up your heart and your soul (Open up your heart and your soul)  
>Take my love and never grow old, yeah (Take my love and never grow old)<br>Open up your heart and your soul (Open up your heart and your soul)  
>Cause if you're just looking for love<br>You've gotta let me know

After this song, when the band go sort out Screaming Teens or knock them up, Tris, me and Natalie start talking baby like names and stuff. By the end by joinning the boys in we came up with the name Kyle Wyatt Eaton, we all liked when Tris told him in mummy steak he kicked her so we took it as a yes. Very agreeable baby this one is, another Four weeks of Traini g and I am tris sitting for three weeks then it's baby time. I am getting really exited for this baby because its there first but Tris wants a girl to be the youngest so I guess the minute she gets a girl no more Eaton Kids.

Will takes my hands and leads us to our very nice Apartment where we mixed our favourite things together, it turn d out quite well. After changing into Pyjamas and our heads on the pillows on night just turned into the best... Even though Katy came to my door Crying at 4am.

A/N

Please ask, if you want to know, why Katy was Crying PM me ;)

I Know it has been a while but I have had revision to get through and its like hell... Btw that's just maths I have science left to do and that a bloody nightmare and all. So voting over for the first baby name. I have the middle name for the last child *cough* Its a girl* cough* the second oldest is still to have a name *cough* Its a boy *cough* . So my readers bring on the names


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**This is set a few minutes before Katy Goes to Chris at 4am and not Tris or her Perants.**

**Katy POV**

After I have watched the performance and said good night to mum and dad Yh then made my way up to the Control Room,because after Tris's imitation and someone being stabbed in the eye with a butterknife they put in cameras in. Tonight it was only Xia Cain , Ty Millers and Amber Millers. I turned the sou d on because of the fact that Xia is the neice of Max Millers and a conspircer agents Divergent.

" Come on Jax you know you want to. Join us, kill off the divergent it means no Tris no Four just us. They say the Divergent have the mind for every faction. That there geans have healed after the expriment. What do you say Jax" Xia says.

Jax or Ty took Ambers hand, " No, Xia I won't. For reasons. A) I am in love with a divergent and she's a Prior the youngest to complete our training. B) my family is Divergent and so am I. C) if the Eatons die then Dauntless will stay like this and become unliveable." He says " I have already had to lie to her about my life because of you and Aunt Hannah. Then you have her aunt who happens to be Hunter her sister down then a woman named Edith Prior who started this Alegent Organization that has just taken in all of the Priors/ Eatons then any if there close friends. Because of you I might not even have a chance with her."

In a way I felt touched that he cares for me, but part of me is torn because the fact that he lied to me. I record this footage then call someone to take my shift. Thinking things over at 4 am tears stainning my cheeks, I know why Tris kept tbings she told me why but Jax or Ty or whatever the damned assed name is to tell a random stranger who I am. It hurts.

I knock on Chris's door tears running down my chest when she opened the door, when she does she ushers me in and closes it behind her.

"Kat what happened" she askes, I pass over the tape, at this poi t she had to call over Will because she was useless at this stuff. Her words not mine.

When she watches the whole thing she gives me a hug and calls over my family. By the time they have arrived it was 5:68am and no real point on going to sleep off tour name was not Tris. Mum pulled me a in to a hug when Tris fell asleep on the sofa again, being pregnant must be tiring or tris is tired from doing ranks.

When Will plays play again and they listen to the whole convosation we take this to Max and ask to Cut Xia but we can not let her carry on with this information she knows about dauntless prodigys. After mum has a very languaged argument with Max she got her family back in dauntless, that means I get to see granny again.

With the whole of dauntless Happy to see the Wright's back in power, because the last thing that Kia Wright was going to do was task down the fence like the Bureau of Genetic Welfare wanted after it was built three was no war every one knows that. But people wait to be let free when their Genetic engineering was fixed. For some of us it was time to go. But she could also call the killing spree of and just name the faction system up until every one was divergent.

A car pulled up, but it was no car it was from the Bureau of Genetic Welfare . That means she's not here to help.

" Natalie. My second daughter I send one in to control it she fails and starts a hunting spree send in her sister and she goes away from plan and living life like noting happened." She said looked by at mum. " so I leave you to sort your problems out but I have stopped Lila from doing anything... Look a after your brother child he is a Pedrad by taking your father's name."

I could see that Tris Zeus, Giur and Uriah where in shock, they were related and best friends. Grab left not helping at all. " well I have something to say, you know how Maureen has not been seen for months. It's because she's pregnant with my baby and is about the same tinebas my cousin here. But we have a girl.' Uriah says.

Now it was breakfast and every one was starving. The inmates look like nothing has happens some odd dauntless looked pissed that our leaders have not stoped Erudite before now. Aftwrveating we make our way to the trainning room. Last night Tris and four got a boost from Eric saying Mental starts today and iniating them furnishes at the same time sou they get a month off fears.

After every one is in, we send Lauren one of our older trainers to start the metal stage when we talk to Amber, Jax and Xia.

" Last Night you where caught in camera conspiring Divergents. Also by changing your name Jax after saying it was your name not one month ago." Four says in his ' I do not take crap' voice . " I say nothing, only until the fact is that I never said u would conspires ageist dauntless." Jax says " Xia however did". He was pretty clear about that but one question is left. " how do you k ow so much about the Priors and my family Jax" I say looking into his eyes.

" Thats my fault. The BGW has records of every member living and dead or taking of active duty because of being found out." The man says smiling as he opened the door. " the name is James Prior, Husband to Edith Prior. This is a hologram protected because some people in this room carry my DNA. That Fence is staying up until everyone is Divergent. The only way out is being taken out by the BGW for testing or something. I was part of Geniration Zero, my daughter Natalie and Lila and son Dan or geniration one then any kids of theirs is Gen. 3 you get the idea. In the year 2398 the BGW will send a new batch of Gentics through becarful this set are more Erudites best friend. Be careful and congratulations... Tris Earon-Prior and Good luck." The hologram withers away and all I could Thing on saying was, "OMG"

**A/N **

**Please reviw your comments mean everything. In this story the year is 2407 so there is nothing to pantic about cause it has happened... Wrong for a hint... It has something to do with Xia and this year's Iniates**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my readers of 'my true dauntless story' ,**

**I have not been updating because I have a whole week of assessments and stuff before half turn, and I have just got out of writters block so Yey me. If you want anything put into this story please askair PM me**

**Shout out to. KyletheVampireSlayer, for being a great friend and helped me through the hard times of everything. ( also my other friends but they do not have an account)**

**I will see you when I see you my lovelies **

**~Izzy~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Hey, I k ow I have not updated in a while and in am sorry for it, but schools a bitch and gave us assessments... I hate them I still have one sheet of paper to print out to have "Peoof" I have revised.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Divergent, but thank you to VR for FOURTris.**

**Jax/Ty Pov**

Katy was in shock, and so was Six. A hologram, a little old fashioned but oh well. A Hologram that new Six's really name, a little odd saying it was a few hundred years old.  
>"Tris, why did Holo guy know you..." Katy says staring at her.<br>"That Kat, is why i hate being related to Dauntless." Six or Tris Said.  
>She looked around the empty room " Jax, Training now." She commanded pointing at the glass door.<p>

Exiting the room and to my own training I was slowling being put of by training. I was walking to the mental part of trainning now, Amber was coming out all shacken up and scared, what did they do to her. Chris looked at me then beckoned me over.

In the room was a chair you would find at the dentist or the ones in school, she told me to sit down as she prepared the gun. After preparing it she put it to my neck and smiled. "Good luck." Before injecting it into my neck.

At first it was all black and darkness, then it changed. I was standing in the railings facing Dauntless as they pulled a body from the chasm. That body has honey blonde hair and blue grey eyes. It was Katy. I ran to her side and toynch her flawless face. Her beautiful face. "wake up." Is all I say. "Wake up Katy.". Then it hit me, I was divergent, I could control this sim,but if I did they would know. I watched as the took Katy's body down to be cremated and everyone looked at me. I just lost the love of my life and they want me to give a speach. I wave my hand as if to say " not right now". I follow her body down the slopes till I see Tris holding her hand singing the song she always sang when Katy had a nightmare.

(Jar of hearts - u can skip-)

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

She turned to me and smiled " Wake up... This isn't real"

Then everything went dark.

**Chris POV.**

Jax jolted up right beads of sweat on his forehead, for someone who has that fear he is unreliablely calm. He is good at hiding it. I nodded so he could go and so he does, he was the last for today so I packed up and headed down for dinner. I saw Tris at our normal table smiling at her bump.

" what's up Trissy-poo." I say smiling at her. "Baby kicked." Trissy said putting my hand on her bump. Soon I felt little hands or feet on my hand." Aww TRISSY."

Four walked in apsilutly confused." What's up?" Instead of talking Tris guided Four down on the bench and his hand in her bump. It took a while but when he felt the little Four he smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

After dinner and we spilt up for sleepy I saw Jax and Katy talking, smiling and a little Kissing. I smiled and did a little happy dance then walked to my apartment that I shared with Will.

For my little walk to my little house, I say Eric, Peter and so done eles drag a iniate down to the chasm. Saying I was near Four and Reid's apartment and went there. I. The door I smack the wood with the flat of my hand. I heated Groening from inside and felt a little bad. "Chris what's up" Four Asked. "Iniate, Chasm ERIC." I scream poi ring in the direction he went.

When we reached them, we was too late, she or he was over the Edge of the chasm. Tris was Crying in memory or her, Four was in anger then spotted a Camera. He Dragged me and Tris with him and told me to get Max when he watched it.

I looked over the Edge to see Katy hding on for dear life, I gasp but reach my hand for her to grab. She struggled a little because of the water... I never knew where it was from... When I got her up, she was cryi g and holding on to me like a pillow.

"Eric, Peter and someone eles tried to push me if be...because I...I'm divergent." She just cried. I lead her to Macs office where Four and Tris where, As I opened the door, Max was in rage. He saw Katy and looked at her with a little sympathy.

"Tris, Four. I want you to take Eric and Harrison's Place in dauntless leadership." Max says doing that Sherlock thinking position " what do you say?"

Tris and Four look at each other then nod. My Trissy is a dauntless leader.

**A/N**

**Hey sorry I have not updated, at the moment I am in Wales and I had revision to do... In the end I got a level 5b in Maths and for me that's a big Thing.**

**Please review, any spoilers for the future please ask :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N  
>After finishing this story, i am going to start a Maze runner Fanfiction 'cause I just love it. :)<strong>

This chapter starts in the third week of metal initiation then goes in to finial testing.

Katy POV

I sat in the testing room watching Chris doing the fear landscapes. One of the dauntless born had a fear of that soreen loaf Advert that is so sweet.  
>when she came i around all i said was " Your my little yum yum." and she ran out the room screaming.<br>Jax came in and was going through his fear landscape then as i watched it i noticed it was about him loosing me. The thought of me dieing or not being with him, it scared him and it touched me.  
>By the end of the fear I was thinking that he was not Divergent but when Tris says this is not real I knew he was and he was good at hiding it, when he sits up straight looking around the room, and when he meets my eyes he relaxes.<br>"Jax, what where your test results" I ask  
>" Dauntless... and Candor and... Erudite" He says a little shy. " Ambers where the same."<br>I nod and wrap my arms around him and kiss his shoulder.  
>"Thank you, for caring" I say then smile at him before letting him go.<p>

We went through all the transfers and half the dauntless born before dinner and between you and me I was Fucking starving. Mum and dad went back to Abnegation last week and Caleb went with them after Erudite collapsed and tried to Kill me.

I sat on my newly marked seat on our table, all the remaining transfers where trying to have a good time for maybe there last week. I saw Jax walk out where Max had just gone so I followed him. Jax and Max were talking in a dark Corridor I never knew existed.

"I have to tell her dad. If I get Cut out of dauntless and never see her it will break me." He says his forehead resting on the hard wall. "Listen son. Tell her, and you won't be cut. I just know it. I do not think K will slow it" he says slapping his back, the turning away.

When it was just Jax there I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, his blue eyes turning to me. (A/N I have forgotten the colour. And I really do not want to look back). " Jax you ok" I say not being in Training mode but me mode. He ran his hand through my hair, and stroked my cheek that I snuggled into. It felt right, I felt safe. " I will be Kat. I will be" he rests his forehead to mine, his breathe tickling my lips. I could not take it, I put my hand on his cheek and pressed my lips to his. His lips where soft yet hard, Jax kissed me back and put his hand on the back of my neck and on my hips.

"I love you Kat, more that I expect to" he says

"ditto that" I say kissing him again, taking his face in my hands kissing him like he could disappear from me and

**(ONE WEEK LATER) **  
><strong>Jax POV<strong>

I sat in a chair in the middle of a room, Mathews my dad, Tris, four and my Katy stood behind t.v. screans.  
>I saw someone give Katy a needle and she nods, she walks over to me her heeled shoes hitting the floor as she does the most Sexiest walk ever and i had to tuck one leg to my chest so she did not notice.<br>she was wearing a black thigh high dress with a slit in the side that just stoped before her panties that had a lace low back, she wore black stilettos and the heal was spiked. On her thigh she had a tattoo of a single angle wing and J on the inside of her other thigh.

She was leaning over me slotting the serum in the gun then putting on my neck, he put her hand just above my waistline of my skinny jeans then saying something about list balance. Katy injected the serum, everything went black and all I heared was her heals on the fall and a secret kiss on my lips.

**Katy POV (because I can not think on any fear situations)**

I watched as Jax went through his landscape on the the monitors. At the end when he wrote up after fourteen fears, I lead him up to my apartment Where I got him a cup of coffee. "How did I do? Did I show it?" He asks when I give him the cup and sit Down next to him. "You did beautifully, love. You did not even give them the hint that you were" I say sipping on my drink.

I put my coffee down next to his when he rand his hand over the J on my thigh, I gasped a little when he went up to far. " who is it?" He says looking at the letter.

I straddle his hips on my leather sofa and kiss his lips softly. " Think about it munchkin. Who am I in love with whose name begins with J" I say as he kissed my pules point.

The knock on the door made him stop,ealpicked up my gun and walked to the door. When I valiantly opened it, all way there was a note. ' Protect Kyle, Ben and Chaylyn Eaton.'

I ran out my apartment into the main hall with Jax following me. The leader board was up and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

**1) Jax**

**2)Amber**

**3) Mason**

**4) Alex**

**5) Ellen**

**6) Evie**

**7) Hunter**

**8) Percy**

**9) Thomas**

**10) Alby**

**11) Kira**

**12) Xia**

You could hear the cries of the one that have been cut and the slames of fists of celebration. Max was going to make his once in a year speach when some one walks in half dead with a gun.

"You should have Loved me Tris. " then he shot at her. I ran and took the bullet in my shoulderz it fucking hurt like hell. Tris was trying to stop the bleeding as Marlene got to me and got me to the infirmary. Before then the whole world went black.

All I could think about was Jax and his fear of loosing me, how is he holding up now. I don't want to go.I... I love him too much for that.

**A/N **

**Hey guys please review and after this I might do a maze runner story Newt/Oc. Any Questions or if you want a sequel of this AKA Tris's Children's Iniation and Love story please vote up yes or now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**It's almost the end, :'( but do not cry ( if your feeling Down)because the time had come where you decide if you want a sequel or I can start in my maze runner story.**

**The characters : Enjoy and We hope to see you soon. Go dauntless cause everywhere else sucks!**

**Tris POV.**

my little sister took that bullet for me and now she is the infirmary have surgery. I cry into Tobias's shoulder and Jax is just sitting there in shock. Will is trying to be brave for Christina, and Uriah is trying to get d me information for Marleen. I think Max called our perants and Caleb as the came running in... Dressed in black. "Mum. What's with the dauntless black." I ask through tears. " Erudite sent us here after finding out that I was ex dauntless and sent me back but family members had to come... Then Katy gets shot." She has Crystal tears running down her face.

The time went extremely slow to handle, in the end we were only here for. Two hours before the nurses came in with A smile on his face. " Katy Prior if fine and in a stable condition... But a coma, I have no idea when she will wake up but she will. So five visitors a day and soon for Mrs Eaton I am afraid, your bumbling will go." Then we walks away. I looks slightly bemused, then just shack it off.

Weeks went by and soon it was job day, as I call it now. I have no idea what the others call it. I throw each initiate a set of key then take out this Years job board.

" Tattoo Parlour and a Trainer.".

"Babysitting and Shop assistance".

"fighting".

" control room".

" Nurse".

"Training and control room".

" Ambassador".

" everyone below seven are eather on the fence or factionless. Have a nice day." I walk of the stage and take Tobias's hand as we walk to our new family.

As the others join us for Dinner, me and Four smile at Chris, Uriah, Zeke and Marleen. " Chris, Uriah, Zeke and Marleen. How would you like to be the God parents of our fist child and maybe the other two."

"Hell Ya" the say hi- fiving each other. I bloody love dauntless.

**(Afew months later- I have forgotten how far along Tris is so (: )**

**Four POV ( cause there are not many in this story)**

I watched as my wife Cried in pain, the doctors tell I g her to Push. I could tell she was scared so I repeated the words I said to her long a go. "Be brave, Tris I love you. Be brave." Then I kiss her forehead. She grips my hand as he pushes over and over again. I think she broke my hand at one point but it did not matter now. Natalie ran in soon after to help, I need the help right now my hand is fucking Killing me... But co.e to tho k of it Trissy is pushing out a human baby. I think I can wait.

Over twenty minutes went by before we heated Crystal of a baby. She lay there Smiling and exorstied. I let her sleep when they took him away to be Cleaned up before giving him to us. After we hear the cries again but in a bundle of blue blankets we let Chris in also the doctors wheeled Katy in to see if her Nephews crying woke her up.

As everyone was cooing over him and Tris Staring at Jax near Kat. But when I looked he was talking to her and... And Katy was awake and Smiling. I tap Tris's shoulder, and poinTed at her. Tris smiles.

" Katy?" She asked. Natalie gasped and ran to her bedside before giving Katherine a hug. " I will take that as a yes"

I look at our first child but not the last, he has little tufts of blond hair and my blue eyes. He has my face shape but you could tell he had Tris's smile and kindness. He pulled his blanket up to his nose, looked around saw me and mummy then fell asleep. " Natalie, did Tris fall asleep after she saw you and Andrew." I ask, Tris looking confused. " yes, not before pulling her blanket up to her nose, Caleb did the same. Why?" I walk over to her and show her little Kyle. She laughs at the position he was in. " If he is anything like Tris, you two will have some peaceful nights. Cause missy over there did not Cry once in the night, but Caleb did. Oh has he got a set on lungs."

After a load of dauntless gave us presants of random baby thing and says hey to Katy, Max came in with A piece of paper.

" What's his name" max asks with his arm resting on Jax's shoulder who was pulling a face as if to say 'get off I am not a public leaning play's. " Kyle Wyatt Eaton" Tris says kissing his little forehead. I pick up the pen and write in his name and our jobs the I sign it at the bottom, I take Kyle of Tris thwmen she signs.

We give the pen to Chris then to Uriah, the to Zeke and Marleen, as we choose them to be God parents, so they sign on the dotted line. When we got discharged from the infirmary, and in out apartment Kyle was still sleeping. If all of three of my kids are like this then until they turn twelve will be easy.

We settle Kyle in his crib, then turn on my music box that kept Tris asleep when She was little. She sat down on the leather sofa with a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket over her knees as I had a shower. I just watched repeats of Doctor who, I have no idea why I just watched it.

Life was perfect, I had a beautiful baby and a perfect husband.

**(Three years Later) **

Three perfect children one year apart, two boys and one baby girl. Kyle Wyatt Eaton , Thomas Alby Eaton and Chaylyn- Abby Kaitlynn Eaton.

Life Is perfect, Xia was kicked out of Dauntless Peter and Eric was Exicuted for trying to kill Katy and I repeatedly say that no one has tried to Kill me in over five years. Record.

**A/N**

**Please review if you want a sequel to this story. I am starting a Newt/Oc story for Maze Runner. **

**C u l8ter readers **


End file.
